Who's Afraid of the Dark?
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: A storm causes a powercut in the ATF building. JD and Buck need some light.


**Who's Afraid of the Dark? by Lu**

Mag. 7 AU: ATF

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirisch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy and are used without prior permission. I don't make any money from this story. One of my favourite movie actors is also mentioned without anyone's permission.

Author's notes: This story was written for the BrothersbyChoice July Challenge: "One or more of the guys are in the dark. Why and how do they find their way?" There is a small amount of light in the story, so I'm not strictly following the challenge, but there is plenty of darkness. This one's for Jessie Jane in view of all the storms and power failures she has to put up with.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Jessie Jane for betaing this and helping me make more sense.

**ATF - ATF - ATF - ATF - ATF - ATF - ATF**

One night at the ATF Team 7 offices, Buck and JD stayed late to finish their latest mission reports, which needed to be completed by 9 AM the next day. Chris had been very strict, and had told them there couldn't be any extensions to the deadline, so if they didn't finish by five that day, the two men would have to stay behind until they were done. Buck and JD had planned to see the latest Bruce Willis action movie together, and as the movie wouldn't be on at the theaters for much longer, the two were annoyed about possibly having to wait until the DVD release. Buck said he'd buy a surround-sound TV then, so it would be almost as good to watch the movie that way, but JD knew it would never be as good as seeing it at the theater.

So, when the other five members of Team 7 left, having finished their reports, Buck and JD stayed behind, regretting goofing off earlier in the day when they hadn't realized how soon the deadline was. A threatening look from Wilmington put Vin off making any remarks as he walked by the older agent's desk on his way to the door.

Then, it happened. Two minutes after everyone else had left; a storm began outside, eventually throwing the office into near darkness. Luckily, Buck and JD remembered the precautions to take when a power failure was imminent. They made sure all the computers were turned off.

Luckily, as the reports were hand-written, the men just needed some light before they could continue writing. For some unknown reason, the office's backup lights weren't working - perhaps they should test the lights more frequently to guarantee they would work during power failures. Unluckily, Wilmington wasn't sure where they could get some light. He didn't carry matches around, as he didn't smoke, so they'd need matches AND candles if they wanted light that way. JD was told off by Buck for not being better prepared, when the younger man admitted he didn't have anything for lighting candles either.

There was just enough light from outside, as it was only dusk, for them to see their way around to find a source of light. All the previous times that Buck and JD had promised to finish their reports at home; they had failed to do so. This time, Chris had insisted they stay at the office after quitting time where they couldn't get distracted. Otherwise, the men would've taken the reports to finish at home where they always kept candles for emergencies.

"Maybe Chris has something that'll help in his office?" suggested JD, certain that Chris must have some light source there in case of emergency.

"Kid, we'd need more light to look for anything there," reminded Buck, realizing how dark it would be in Larabee's cabinets and drawers.

"We should be able to find some flashlights somewhere in the building."

"You go and take a look then; I'll stay here...and guard the office."

If it were lighter there, Buck would've seen the smile on JD's face. "You're not scared of walking around dark corridors are you?" There was mirth in the man's voice.

"No, course not," replied Buck quickly. "It don't take two of us to get some flashlights, Kid."

"Come on, Buck," said JD, trying not to sound too much like he was begging. "You've got nothing better to do anyway." Secretly, JD didn't want to wander the darkened corridors alone - he always felt far safer with Buck as backup, so would prefer his older friend to accompany him.

"Okay, Kid. Lead on." Wilmington quickly threw his coat on, knowing that it would be cold in the corridors. With JD there, Buck would feel far safer in the dark - he always did on missions that involved moving around in darkness.

Picking up his own coat, JD walked out of the office slowly, fearful that an enemy might take advantage of the power failure to get into the building. The building's alarm system wouldn't be on, meaning that any would-be intruders would find it far easier to get into the government building. It was easy to predict that a storm in the area would affect the power - it often did; so there was a good chance that intruders would see an opportunity for easy entry into larger buildings now. The storm had handily disabled all the local buildings' sophisticated alarm systems - unless they had backup systems in place. Unfortunately, the ATF building didn't have a backup alarm system at the moment since they were in the process of having a new one installed.

As JD started to walk down the corridor, trying to think of the closest place where flashlights might be found, he was listening out for any unusual sounds that would indicate there was danger nearby. When the young ATF agent suddenly realized he didn't hear any sounds behind him, he turned around, needing confirmation that his older honorary brother was behind. "Buck? You there?"

"Hold on - I'm jus' coming," said Buck as he hurried down the corridor to JD. "I jus' needed to get a gun - for safety."

"Where can we get flashlights from without walking too far?"

"The supply room just round the corner from here should have some. I can't believe we don't have any in the office."

JD stood still, waiting for Buck to catch up with him. "We did have some - but 'someone' keeps losing them. Besides, we can usually rely on the backup lights when the power fails."

"Hey, I only lost one flashlight recently," argued Buck. "Junior lost two. You better look at the backup lights in the morning, Kid." Wilmington finally caught up to JD, whom had gotten quite a distance from their office before noticing Buck wasn't behind him.

"I'm no electrician, Buck. Y' know my job description says I work with computers and gadgets - not lights." The men began to walk toward the corner next to the nearest supply closet.

Before Buck could argue that the backups were like gadgets, two dark figures walked around the same corner of the hallway that they were headed for. Buck grabbed JD's arm, and pulled him behind him, feeling the need to protect his honorary younger brother. "I have a gun and I can see well enough to aim straight," he threatened convincingly, simultaneously trying to reassure JD that he was safe behind him.

"Hey Buck, calm down; it's just me and Vin," said Chris softly. "We were still here when the lights went out and Vin remembered that the backups hadn't been repaired yet. Then I realized there are no flashlights left in the office, so we'd best get some so you can get those reports done tonight."

Buck turned back and smiled appreciatively at his oldest friend. "I think I just lost ten years off my life - but, I'm so glad it's only you two."

Vin shone the bright flashlight he was carrying on Buck's face, causing the other man to blink at the light. Vin moved the flashlight down slightly. "Ya never mentioned yer scared of the dark before, Bucklin. Yer pale as a sheet!" Tanner began to laugh loudly.

"Hey, we can't always be big fearless agents," said JD, annoyed that Vin was teasing Buck about his phobia. It wasn't Buck's fault that he was scared of the dark.

"Are you saying you're scared of the dark as well?" asked Chris, with mirth in his voice.

"A bit - but only in huge buildings like this one."

"We can't stand here chatting all night - let's get back to the office. I and Vin'll make the coffee while you work on those reports." Larabee walked past Buck and JD, with his flashlight switched on so he could see better. "Vin, you watch their backs." Chris didn't like his friends being nervous wrecks, so wanted to make them feel more secure - with Vin watching their backs, the men wouldn't feel so fearful in the dark.

"Thanks, Chris," said Buck, glad that two other members of the team were there to keep him and JD company. The storm was raging outside, and the loud claps of thunder that were occasionally heard didn't help his nerves.

When the group got back into their office, the backup lights suddenly came on.

"Look at that - they weren't broken after all," said Buck, surprised by the sudden event.

"They simply required a little overhauling, gentlemen," informed Ezra, as he walked over from the window where he'd been watching the rain. "It was most fortunate that I remembered the backup illumination wouldn't be functional on this stormy evening. When I saw Josiah downstairs, I reminded him of the situation before he could depart."

"If I'd remembered earlier, it would've saved you having to get those flashlights," said Josiah apologetically from beside Standish.

"We're gonna need ta make six coffees now," complained Vin, wishing he was at home relaxing instead of still at work. He'd only stayed because Chris had coaxed him into it.

"Make that seven," said Nathan from his desk, where no one had noticed him. "I met those two on the way up and was worried someone might do themselves an injury messin' with electronics."

"I hope you're not all expecting to be paid for this," said Chris jokingly, as he realized the whole team were in the office after five and doing what could be described as work.

"Hope you ain't either, Chris," returned Buck as he clapped his oldest friend on the back. "It's so good to have you all here with us."

Vin, Chris and Nathan went to make the group some coffee, while Ezra and Josiah stayed by the window, chatting together and watching the storm, relieved not to be out in the downpour. As JD and Buck sat down at their desks and worked on their reports, they both felt more secure with their second family around them. Things had turned out all right in the end, as they always did when they had their caring friends to watch their backs. Buck decided then that they should invite the other five of their team to the Bruce Willis movie that week - the others had already shown they would be good back-up in the dark!

**The End**


End file.
